Everytime
by Mongoose 187
Summary: A series of song short stories told in Rory and Tristan's point of veiw taken after Run Away Little Boy. Was going to be a one shot but I changed my mind. Trory Complete
1. Chapter 1

This is Simple Plan Sill Not Getting Any the song is Everytime it's a one shot from both points of view after Run Away Little Boy.

_It was 3AM_

_When you woke me up_

_Then we jumped in the car_

_And Drove as far as we could go_

_Just to get away_

Roy was driving to Tristan's place after getting his address from Paris after he left. Rory drove and pulled into the driveway and walked up to the door and used the key Paris had gave her and walked inside and up to Tristan's room. Rory opened the door and saw Tristan was still awake packing his clothes. Rory walked up from behind him, grabbed his arm, and pulled him to the Jeep and they took off.

_We talked about our lives_

_Until the sun came up_

_And now I'm thinking about_

_How I wish I could go back_

_Just one more day_

Tristan was just wishing that this wasn't the last time he saw Rory. She told him everything about her life with her mom and how her dad wasn't around. Tristan talked about way he done what he did.

_One more day with you_

_Every time I see your face_

_Every time you look my way_

_It's like it all falls into place_

_Everything fells right_

_But ever since you walked away_

_You left me in disarray_

_All want is one more day_

_It's all I need_

_One more day with you_

Rory was sitting in class looking at Tristan empty desk that was almost right beside her. After he told her, why he did for attention and how it seemed like no one wanted him. Then he said how much it hurt him when she told him she hated him that faithful day. She kept apologizing to him and he told her it was okay but she didn't believe him.

_When the car broke down_

_We just kept walking along_

'_Til we hit the town_

_There was nothing there at all_

_But that was all ok_

The town looked a lot like Stars Hollow to Rory but Tristan never spent a lot of time in a town like this. The Jeep was on the side of the road steam coming from the engine. They sat down on a bench looking at the town seeing nothing but also everything to Tristan who was looking at Rory.

_We spent all our money on stupid things_

_But if I look back now_

_I'd probably give it all away_

_Just one more day_

_One more day with you_

Rory was playing with the plastic necklace around her neck it was one of the many things that they got that morning. She looked down on her finger and saw the ring he bought her and smiled at how the whole town thought he purposed to her since he was on one knee.

_Now I'm sitting here_

_Like we used to do_

_I think about my life_

_And how there's nothing I won't do_

_Just one more day_

Tristan was setting on his lower bunk bed thinking about Rory he face when he got down on one knee after buying that ring. Her face was priceless then she smiled at him after seeing everyone looking at them and then saying yes. He still felt her in his arms as he lifted her in the air and swung her around.

_One more day with you_

_Every time I see your face_

_Every time you look my way_

_It's like it all falls into place_

_Everything fells right_

_Everytime I hear your name_

_Everytime I fell the same_

_It's like it all falls into place_

Rory was giving her speech it has been two years since she saw his face the sad look as his father drove out of the driveway. Rory looked up and saw him looking at her his hair was shorter but with him here everything seemed right to her just looking at him she felt something that Dean couldn't give her or Jess she felt like home. She looked down at her paper and finished her speech as everyone was clapping she was looking for him but he was gone. Rory was sitting in the school after talking to Jess or who she thought was Jess when her eyes locked onto to his blue eyes she smiled and was walking over to him when Lorelai stopped her telling her that her grandparents wanted to talk to her. Rory turned around, he was gone again, and she felt alone.


	2. The Curse

This was suppose to be a one shot but it did better then I thought it would so I'm making it to I don't know how many parts so this is number two. The song for this part is The Curse from Audioslave Out Of Exile. This is Rory's point of view and takes up after she started her relationship with Logan.

_Help me I don't know what I'm doin_

_Help me before I fall to ruin_

_And if I'm blind I will lead you on_

_Come follow me now, before our time is gone_

Shewas at another party with Logan she really didn't want to be here right now but she was. She knew this wasn't her and yet he still went along with it not knowing why. Rory knew the only reason she was with Logan was because he remind her of him when she kissed him she would think of Tristan.

_And as you're laughing at this fool tonight_

_Let me rid myself of any line that I might use to trip you up_

_And as I'm howling at the moonlight, don't you kid yourself_

_I will be your luck and never your curse_

The guys were always joking about the plastic necklace she wears all the time and the ring on her finger. She would never take them off no matter what they or her grandparents would say to her this is the only thing that remind her of him. She always thought this was her curse to still have feelings for someone at one time she hated or thought she hated but thinking about seeing him again gave her luck.

_Help me I don't know what I'm saying_

_Sometimes the tongue can be betraying_

_And if I'm wrong, is that such a crime_

_And if you want, you can set my words to right_

She just told Logan she loved him and don't know why she did. Her tongue acted before the brain did but when the brain did kick in she almost said Tristan she was in love with him without seeing him for years. She was happy when he didn't say it back to her but came up with an excuse she would've felt horrible if he said it back to her because she was cursed thinking about him all the time.

_And as you're laughing at this fool tonight_

_Let me rid myself of any line that I might use to trip you up_

_And as I'm howling at the moonlight, don't you kid yourself_

_I will be your luck _

Logan said the three words she never wanted to hear from him.She wanted him to take the words back but he didn't he loved her and she was in love with another man. She should've felt lucky to have someone like Logan but no matter what he did or said she couldn't kid herself she was in love with Tristan.

_And if your eyes forget to well_

_And if your lies forget to tell_

_And if our plans forget to cross_

_It doesn't mean you're lost_

Shewas laying in bed looking at Logan they were back together he was happy and she pretended to be happy but her mom told her the eyes told her lies that she was sad and disappointed.She was hoping one day she would see him again so she wouldn't fill lost anymore.

_So as you're laughing at this fool tonight_

_Let me rid myself of any line that I might use to trip you up_

_And as I'm howling at the moonlight, don't you kid yourself_

_I will be your luck _

Sheknew Logan still didn't really want to be in a relationship with her she wouldn't be the kind of wife he wanted or his parents. She was looking out of her mothers house at the moon and still felt empty inside without him in her life she was hoping she would love Logan like she did Tristan but she still didn't. She was hoping luck would bring them together one day.

_If you're laughing at this fool tonight_

_Let me rid myself of any line that I might use to trip you up_

_And as I'm howling at the moonlight, don't you kid yourself_

_I will be your luck _

_Cause even at my worst_

_I will be your luck _

_Never your curse_

Logan proposed to her tonight in front of the whole town of Hartford at her grandmothers and she felt the curse of not loving him. She felt like she had to say yes to him and she did and everyone was happy but her she felt like everyone was laughing at her she was getting into a marriage she didn't want a marriage that was one sided Logan loved her but her curse was not loving him who ever was with Tristan at the time was the lucky one not her.


	3. Bother

The third part of the song fic that was only suppose to be a one shot. The song is Bother from Stone Sour self-titled album. This is Tristan thoughts about Rory's engagement to Logon.

_Wish I was too dead to cry_

_My self-affliction fades_

_Stones to throw at my creator_

_Masochists to which I cater_

She didn't see him in the corner watching the whole event from her looking over the room with the fake smile on her face. He saw the forced laugh at Logan's joke he felt like his life was over after she said yes to him she didn't even cry like most people would. The confidence he had walking into the door was gone he felt like crying which he hadn't done since he was a boy.

_You don't need to bother; I don't need to be_

_I'll keep slipping father_

_But once I hold on, I won't let go 'til it bleeds_

He walked outside he had to get away from the people congratulating the happy couple or person if she was his he wouldn't even let her go unlike him who just do this to get his parents off his back. Tonight was the night he was going to hold her and tell her how much he missed her but now all he fells is his hart breaking which was a new thing to him.

_Wish I was too dead to care_

_If indeed I cared at all_

_Never had a voice to protest_

_So you fed me shit to digest_

_I wish I had a reason; my flaws are open season_

_For this, I gave up trying_

_One good turn deserves my dying_

He just wished it didn't hurt so much seeing her with him it was another engagement party for them which made four he has went to thanks to his family. Everything was the same for her and he could tell that she said the same shit to different people. Paris has talked to him and she saw the hurt in his eyes every time someone made a toast to the happy couple. He wanted to say so much to her every time he saw her by herself. He knew she cared because she was still wearing the things he bought her so many years ago Paris told him she treats it like gold.

_You don't need to bother; I don't need to be_

_I'll keep slipping father_

_But once I hold on, I won't let go 'til it bleeds_

If she was his it was the same thing he said all the time seeing them kiss, he was slipping further in love with her and he was scared. He was out on the balcony looking at them dancing only if that was his arms around her he would love for the rest of his life nothing would change that he wouldn't let her leave him until they die.

_Wish I'd died instead of lived_

_A zombie hides my face_

_Shell forgotten with memories_

_Dairies left with cryptic entries_

He would walk around Hartford like a lost man not knowing what to do with anything in his life. Paris would try to get him to go out and have fun, which always turned her down knowing she would be at the party. Paris gave him a copy of a journal that Rory started to keep but he never read it the words might hurt him to much and he was hurting enough.

_And you don't need to bother; I don't need to be_

_I'll keep slipping father_

_But once I hold on, I won't let go 'til it bleeds_

He told Paris to forget about him and live her own life, which she did and now he was alone in his life and her wedding was coming up the engagement, was short-lived five months. Form the way Paris talked the last time she as over Rory had no say in anything for her wedding and she didn't care she just wanted it over with.

_You don't need to bother; I don't need to be_

_I'll keep slipping father_

_But once I hold on… I'll never live down my deceit_

His father was pissed off at him for not going out with anyone like Logon who was always thrown at his face and he just felt like screaming at him every time that name was said. He was slipping more and more each day into a dark place. The place didn't involve killing himself it was just he know that more days pass the more no one will be able to get to his heart.


	4. Far Away

The fourth part is Nickelback song Far Away from the album All The Right Reasons. This is from both Tristan and Rory's point of view as Rory's wedding is nearing and Tristan knows it's time to tell her how he fells. Every time it say he all the time it's Tristan's point of view. When it says she it's Rory's point of view.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

He knew all he need was on chance to tell Rory how he fells about her. He always felt like she knew how he fells about her but he need to tell her. If this was his last breath, he was telling her tonight at the rehearsal dinner.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

She was thinking about Tristan like everyday since he left he was too far away. She dreamed about him last night while laying in bed with Logan holding her. In her dream it was Tristan who was marrying her not Logan it was the best dream she had in a long time. When she woke up from the dream she couldn't breath not seeing him right beside her holding her.

_One my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

'_Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

He was watching her talking to Logan's mom she looked so tired but so beautiful to him. They were pairing people off to dance and he knew this was his last chance to get her. He wanted to touch her, hold her, and tell her he was in love with her give up everything just to be with her. When the dancing began, he was watching her and she looked up and saw him. The look Rory was giving him was priceless he always would remember this he walked over to her and held out his hand she was crying now and she took his hand.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

She couldn't believe what was happening Tristan her Tristan was here holding her, dancing with her. Her dream was coming true having him back for her she had stopped breathing when he took her hand.

"I missed you so much Rory." Tristan said in her ear.

"I've missed you too Tristan." Her words were filled with tears and he held her closer.

"I love you Rory and I know you're getting married but I had to tell you that I've always loved you." She looked into his eyes and saw all the emotion in his eyes.

"Tristan I love you too I don't love Logon."

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

He knew he was away for far too long but being here made up for all of this. He looked Rory she said she loved him and it was all worth it.

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to say_

'_Cause I needed_

_I needed to hear you say_

_That I loved you I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For begin away for far too long _

_So keep breathing_

'_Cause I'm not leaving_

_Hold on to me_

_never let me go_

"Never let me go again Tristan promise me that you won't never let me go again." Rory hugged him tighter and Tristan closed his eyes.

"I never will Mary. You have been the only one I've ever loved and I'm not leaving you again." With everyone watching he kissed her with all his heart and the pent up felling from all these years. Lorelai was looking at Rory and know from the time Tristan started to dance with her Rory was finally happy. Logan couldn't believe this Rory was kissing some guy and they were getting married in a few days. When the kiss ended Rory walked over to Logan and handed the ring back to him and put the ring Tristan gave her back on her finger. Rory and Tristan walked out of the dinner hand in hand both happy for the first time in years.


	5. Breathing

Here is part five the last one for this one. The song is Breathing by Lifehouse the Album is No Name Face

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the songs or the show from any chapters I have done.

A/N: Go out and buy all the albums they have good songs and not just the ones I used.

_I'm finding my way back to sanity again  
Though I don't really know what  
I'm going to do when I get there  
Take a breath and hold on tight  
Spin around one more time  
And gracefully fall back to the arms of Grace_

After leaving a stunned Logan and everyone at the rehearsal neither knew what to do now. Tristan was just holding her under a giant tree at a park the first place he saw so he stopped. Rory had her eyes closed felling Tristan holding her nether saying anything. 

I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside heaven's door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be

Rory started to talk about what has happened since he left and he listened to everything she told him from Dean, to Jess, back to Dean, and finally Logan. She knew Tristan didn't want to talk about his feelings right now and it's fine with her as long as he's here with her.

I'm looking past the shadows  
Of my mind into the truth and  
I'm trying to identify  
The voices in my head  
God which one's you?  
Let me feel one more time  
What it feels like to feel  
And break these calluses off me  
One more time

Rory was sitting in Tristan apartment thinking to her self her phone was still ring but the only answered her moms call. She was still thinking about Logan yelling for her to come back when she ran out with Tristan tonight. Tristan walked out form the bedroom and sat down beside her and she put her head on his shoulder. The feeling she got when Tristan was near was unmistakable. 

'Cause I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside your door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be

Tristan was now talking about his life from military school, to his parents, and college he went to Harvard just to see her. Tristan told her about this girl he dated and like her almost married but on the wedding day, he couldn't go though with it since it wasn't with her. The morning sunrise was beautiful to Tristan since he had Rory in his arms. Her breathing was music to his ears.

_  
I don't want a thing from you  
Bet you're tired of me waiting  
For the straps to fall  
Off your table to the ground  
I just want to be here now  
_

They have been together for a year now and he know it was time to do something for her. When Rory walked inside there house in Stars Hollow it was done up in roses and sunflowers. She saw candles all over the place as well then she saw Tristan walked out and got down on one knee.

"Rory ever since we've been together I fell like I'm dreaming and not wanting to wake up. I know this isn't like Logan's proposal in front of everyone but Lorelai Leigh Gilmore will you marry me?" Tristan opened the ring box and Rory nodded and hugged Tristan.

_  
'Cause I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside heaven's door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be  
_

Their wedding day was here and Rory was so nervous about this day. They've been engaged for six months and today was the day. As the music started and everyone stood up Rory walked down the isle with her father on her arm. Tristan almost stopped breathing when he saw her walking down the isle she was so beautiful. The wedding went without a problem except Rory almost didn't get her vows out she was crying.

"Ladies and gentlemen Mr. And Mrs. Tristan Dugrey." Everyone clapped as husband and wife walked down the isle.

_  
I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside heaven's door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be_

Tristan was outside of the nursery looking at his two kids a boy and girl he felt like this was heaven to him looking at his son Andrew Thomas Dugrey and Lorelai Ali Dugrey. When Tristan walked inside his wife's room, she was sleeping and he knew this is where he wanted to be and nowhere else.

* * *

This is it so please don't ask for updates and I hope you liked this ending better then the original one. 


End file.
